


Yume Who

by LordHyper



Category: Doctor Who, Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Deus Ex Machina, Friendship, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHyper/pseuds/LordHyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madotsuki finds a new blue door in her Nexus... as well as in real life. (Crossposted from my fanfiction account.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yume Who

Madotsuki sighed as she stood in the middle of the Nexus; her explorations were complete. Around her were eggs representing all of the Effects, which she plundered from all over her dream world. She's seen everything the Dream World has to offer, from the White Desert to Mars... 'What now?' she thought. 'Back to my normal, boring, depressing life' thought Madotsuki miserably.

She raised her hand to pinch her cheek when she heard something. She turned around and saw something appearing in the back of her Nexus; the most wonderful noise in the world played as it materialized into existence. Is this the promise of more adventure?

Eventually, the noise stopped as the door fully materialized. She cautiously walked toward the door and examined it. It looked like the door to an old blue phone booth; 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX' was labeled above its windows and there was a paper attached to it, stating its purpose. She reached her hand toward the door...

"Hey, wake up."

She immediately snaps awake as the realization dawns; someone was inside her apartment. She opened her eyes; her first observation was that she appeared to have slept walked out of her bed. Her second observation was that there was a grown man standing in front of her.

The man had a mischievous smile on his face, looking down on her. He had a funny yet cool hairstyle, and wore a bowtie with a fine suit; why on Earth would he be wearing a bowtie? And more importantly, who is he and why is he inside her apartment? "Ah, you're awake! You know, you could have slept walked right off of your balcony. That would be terrible."

"Who...?" Madotsuki questioned, but the man ignored her. He walked and looked around the room, seeming to like the small, cozy style.

He frowned when his sight fell down upon her trusted Famicom. "A Famicom? Don't you have a Wii U? PS4? Steam Box? There's nothing wrong with owning retro systems, but kids these days just download all their retro games on a computer." He pulled out the game cartridge and his frown became bigger. "NASU? That's a depressingly futile game; well, not as much as Battletoads anyway."

"...Why are...?" Madotsuki is once again ignored as the British sounding man waltzed over to her desk.

It didn't seem that he was reading her diary; it seemed that he was just looking at the date. "...Oh, it's 2004. My bad. Pretend I never mentioned all those game systems that will most definitely never exist."

"Hey!" Madotsuki raised her voice higher, getting the man's attention. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "Me? I'm The Doctor."

Madotsuki tilted her head in confusion. "Doctor Who?"

"Everyone always says that. And what might your name be, young lady?"

"...Madotsuki." She was not sure why she was opening up to this man. Maybe it's the charismatic smile.

"Madotsuki... 'windowed'? That's an odd name. Of course, who am I to say, I've heard of weirder names..." The Doctor started to ramble, saying what seems to be a series of names. Madotsuki looked around with a bored expression, waiting for The Doctor to finish talking when she noticed something; in front of the door out of her apartment was a blue phone booth, with the same door she saw in her dream. The Doctor caught her gaze. "Oh? That? That's the TARDIS; Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. I have to say, you need a bigger apartment. The TARDIS alone is taking up an eighth of your room."

Madotsuki walked toward the TARDIS, mystified. In her mind's eye, she sees herself in the Nexus, walking toward the same door. Dare she open it? She looked at the man. "Can I?"

He nodded. "Of course." She opened the door and a pang of amazement went through her. There was a large spacious room within the 'TARDIS', with various machinery lying around. There was so much she wanted to ask, such as, 'what is that thing in the center of the room?' or 'what's with all the machinery?' and- "Bigger on the inside, is it not?" The Doctor finished her thought.

The girl nodded absentmindedly. However, there was one big question that she needed to ask over all the others. "Why are you here?"

"Ah yes, that's an excellent question." said The Doctor. "Keep it between you and me; there's a reptilian alien crawling in the sewers of... hold on." He went out onto the balcony and came back in. "...Japan. I'm here to take care of that problem before it grows giant and wrecks half the city; well, that's what I assume anyway. Sorry, I'm not too knowledgeable in Japanese culture."

"...But... why are you in here? Specifically?"

"Hmm... well, usually, the TARDIS here brings me to a significant place, where I meet with someone who can help me out... and you, Madotsuki, might be that someone." said The Doctor.

Madotsuki stayed quiet. In her mind, she was inside of the TARDIS, fiddling with the controls as various realms of possibilities opened to her. "Am... I coming with you?"

He shrugged. "Suppose so. If the TARDIS landed here, you clearly are a significant person. Plus, you wouldn't want to take the stairs, would you?" He goes back to the balcony. "Yep... this is a tall building. Of course, there might be an elevator in this building, but it's less stylish than taking a machine that transcends time and space."

"It's a time machine?" said Madotsuki in astonishment; more possibilities opened up in her dream world.

"Yeah. Come in, I'll show you." The man lead Madotsuki into the TARDIS, where she got a closer look. She was absolutely amazed by the interior; she could see a hallway, leading deeper into the complex. "Take a seat, Maddy! Would you mind if I call you Maddy? It sort of rolls off the tongue." Madotsuki shook her head. "Alright then, Maddy! Let's go!"

He fiddled with the toy like controls and the sweet noise filled Madotsuki's ears again. Suddenly, the box felt as if it was flying through the air, which made Madotsuki jump in her seat. Suddenly, a loud thud was heard as the TARDIS landed.

"Go out and take a look!" The Doctor encouraged. The girl left the box cautiously; she found herself in the outside world, which was a place she hasn't been in for quite a while. She noted that she was at the bottom of her apartment building, which didn't seem impressive. However, upon looking into the sky, she realized that she had indeed traveled through time; the sun was in the middle of the sky before she embarked, so it was mid-day when she left. The sun was now in the horizon, slowly rising up as morning came. She made a gasp of shock as she saw a few people walking around, along with busy cars heading to work. Oddly enough, no one noticed the box, or the out-of-place foreigner emerging from it. "Impressive, right?"

"Yeah..." said Madotsuki in amazement. "I actually have two more questions for you."

"Yes? What is it?"

"What are you exactly?" It was obvious that he was no human; the British man was speaking Japanese with ease along with English words she could understand. In fact, in her mind, she imagined The Doctor as a well-dressed Masada, inviting her to travel all of time and space in his ship, which was now painted blue.

"Not human." said The Doctor, stating the obvious. "Your second question?"

"...Why the bowtie?" said Madotsuki. She felt that the bowtie was tacky.

The man knew what she thought of the bowtie and looked a little offended. "Bowties are cool, and don't you forget it!" He went back to his charismatic smile. "Well, with all your questions answered, I believe that there's a Godzilla to-be to catch. Are you coming with me? Having a local guide would be appreciated."

"Yes, I'd like to guide you." answered Madotsuki, with a small smile. And so, the hikikomori had finally left her home, becoming the companion of the Time Lord. Her dreams became much more interesting, with the majestic blue door in the back of her Nexus, leading her to realms she could not imagine. Of course, these realms weren't hard to imagine; she got to experience these wonderful worlds firsthand.

In between trips from all around time and space, she pulled out her dream diary to record her dreams, which was also reality. She shed away all the pages telling her nightmarish yet intriguing explorations of her dream world and started to write in her new adventures. In the back of the diary, she had drawings of all the dream denizens she actually liked. She had a wide smile on her face as she started to draw.

"Maddy! I'm making a stop at a New New York restaurant! Are you coming?" said The Doctor from the controls. The TARDIS landed as Madotsuki finished her drawing.

"I'm coming." answered the girl as she left the finished drawing: a smiling Madotsuki and Doctor filled the last page.

**The End**


End file.
